A Heroic Tale
by 657
Summary: Ash was known for a lot of things, like winning battles by dumb luck; but what nobody else knew about him, was that his starter Pikachu…is actually an alien from a long dead race. Of course, Iris, Cilan and Dawn might find this out when Unova is threatened. And the only one with the power to stop this threat is Pikachu. (Takes place during the time Dawn is is Unova)
1. Chapter 1

****

I just wanted to let all of you know that I'm basing Pikachu on Superman. 

Delia Ketchum was driving her 4 year old son Ash home from daycare. She spoke;

"So honey how was it today?"

Ash shrugged, clearly not interested in the conversation as Delia sighed. Ever since his father died, Ash had been extremely quiet. They continued to drive in silence until the hood of the car started smoking and the car slowly rolled to a stop. Delia sighed; this stupid car was always breaking down. She looked and saw Pallet Town in the distance. Thankfully, it was in walking distance. She and Ash were soon out of the car and began walking. They had to climb up a small hill when Delia saw something in the sky. It appeared to be a shooting star.

The shooting star continued to fly across the sky. Until it started descending at an alarming rate! Delia's eyes widened as she saw the star crash into the ground simply beyond the hill her and Ash were on. She had no time to react as Ash immediately started running off into towards the crash site. Her eyes widened as she spoke;

"Ash wait up!"

She jogged after her son as he continued to sprint closer towards the site. Ash immediately stopped running. Delia caught up to him because of this and then saw exactly _why _the boy stopped sprinting. They both had a better view of the shooting star…which wasn't actually a star!

It was a freaking Space Ship!

Delia's jaw dropped as she saw the cockpit of the ship open. Steam rising from the inside; She waited a moment before taking a deep breath and taking a peek inside.

It was a Pikachu. A small Pikachu! Maybe 3 or 4 years old!

Ash immediately grinned at the small creature as he picked it up out of the shuttle. Ash hugged it before he started tickling its stomach as it began giggling and squirming. While Ash was playing with the Pikachu, Delia decided to get a better look at the shuttle. She noted how small it was, and despite her judgment, wrapped her arms around it and tried to lift it. It was maybe the weight of a small TV. A tiny bit heavy, but manageable! She placed it down on the ground as Ash spoke;

"Can we keep him? Can we keep him ma?"

She looked at Ash and saw him giving her a puppy dog look. It didn't help that the Pikachu was giving her the same look. She sighed as she spoke;

"Let's have Samuel take a look at him first. In fact, are we even sure it's a boy?"

Delia took the Pikachu out of Ash's arms and lifted it into the air. After a quick glance, she deduced that the Pikachu was indeed a male. She held the Pikachu as her and Ash walked back to the car. Ash then spoke;

"I think we should call him Pikachu. Stick with his normal name. I don't see the need for any nicknames."

Delia smiled at her son as she looked at the newly named "Pikachu". He grinned at her, completely ok with being called by his species as she approached her car. She needed to grab something out of the trunk before they left for Pallet. As she was examining the trunk, she didn't notice Pikachu walking to the hood of the car, and her jaw dropped when the small creature lifted the car into the air with its bare hands. Delia backed up, completely horrified. Ash's jaw dropped before he spoke with awe and amazement;

"That's soo cool! How can he do that?"

Pikachu had a cheeky grin on his face as he looked at Delia and Ash. He set down the car and then plopped down on his rump to mess with his feet. Delia scooped Pikachu up and her and Ash made a run for Pallet Town. Professor Oak had to know about this.

Samuel Oak's jaw dropped as he examined the Pikachu that the Ketchum family had brought to him. He spoke to Delia;

"This Pikachu is incredible. It may not even be a Pokemon! I mean it may look and act like one; but its DNA is completely different from a normal Pikachu. Look!"

The Professor pulled out a projector and displayed some DNA;

"This here is the DNA of a normal Pikachu from this planet. Now look as I place the DNA of your Pikachu next to it for comparison!"

He did just that, and the results were incredible. The Normal pokemon DNA strand was smoother, not as ridged in shape. While Pikachu's DNA strand is completely all over the place. It was completely rigid, a lot more curved then the originals.

Professor Oak shut off the projector as he spoke;

"I have absolutely no idea where he came from, but I know for a fact that Pikachu is not from Earth! He's the answer Delia! He's the answer to 'Are we alone in the universe'!"

Delia sighed as she spoke;

"I figured that out already considering I literally found him in a space craft. Also the fact that he lifted my car into the air like it was a pokeball."

Oak's jaw dropped as he spoke;

"Wait what do you mean you found him in a space craft? You mean you actually saw his space ship?"

She nodded as she spoke;

"I even lifted it. It's about as heavy as a TV. Not too painful to lift."

Oak nodded; completely fascinated. He spoke;

"I honestly doubt that he'd do you any harm. I mean you both were alone with him when you found him and not only that but he's taken an immense liking to Ash. Heh, he practically terrified of Gary though!"

Delia then took a look at her son and the alien in question. They were playing together and Ash was happier than he ever has been in a long time. Sure enough, when the 4 year old Gary Oak got close though; Pikachu immediately got up and hid behind Ash. Delia smiled. She honestly believed…that this Pikachu would make a perfect member of the Ketchum family.

**Done. I wanted to Put CH 1 as the origin on how Ash found and met Pikachu. Anyway, read and review and I may post CH 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, super sorry for the long delay in updates but I was plotting on how I wanted this chapter to turn out. And I got a few questions on what type of alien Pikachu was. And to answer that, he's gonna be a meta powered Pokemon. So in English…I'm basing him off of Superman. Anyway, Enjoy. **

Ash and Pikachu were in Unova, journeying with Iris, Cilan and the recent return of Dawn. The best friends were out in the woods to collect firewood for the camp when Ash spoke;

"Heh, it's sure great to see Dawn again, huh Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded in agreement as he spoke in English;

"Yeah it is! I'm also glad we're alone. Do you wanna know how hard it was to learn Pokemon tongue? It sucked…a lot. I'm glad I can finally speak my main language. It's confusing speaking in Pokemon tongue, mainly because I virtually say the same word. And I have to speak in a complex language in front of the others no less."

Ash sighed as he spoke;

"Yeah, why don't you tell our friends the truth? It would be a lot easier than hiding it. And I highly doubt they'd resent you or anything."

Pikachu frowned as he spoke;

"Ash I'm…not sure if their ready to know yet. Something that your mom was afraid of was that the world would…just not be ready to know the truth. That they're not alone in the universe."

Ash smiled sadly as he spoke;

"I understand you. I do, it's just that since they are our friends, I think that they have a right to know. I mean we told Misty, Brock and May didn't we?"

Pikachu raised an eyebrow as he spoke;

"Misty and Brock found out mainly because during our trip through Kanto, I could barely speak a word of pokemon language and they overheard me complaining about it to you. And May found out because she woke up late at night for a drink and saw me flying. Besides them, the only others who knew about my secret were the other original 5 pokemon from your first journey (Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Pidgeot and Butterfree). And while yes, they all promised never to tell a soul about it, especially Max considering that kid was a blabbermouth, I just…got the feeling that they were treating me differently because of it."

Ash sighed before he spoke;

"They didn't treat you differently. You were still their friend none the less. They were simply hurt that we didn't trust them enough to tell them sooner. Which I believe, that we are making the exact mistake with Iris, Cilan and ESPECIALLY Dawn! She's known us for almost 2 years. She'd be disappointed that we waited to tell her something this big a secret."

Pikachu sighed as he spoke;

"You're right. I hate it when you're right. _(Sigh) _I'll tell them after dinner. I think it would sound better coming from me anyway. Besides, it's my secret to tell. Not yours."

Ash nodded and he and Pikachu continued to collect firewood before they returned to camp. When they arrived, they placed the wood in a pile before all the humans released their pokemon so they could get ready to eat. It was then that Ash sat down on a log to the right of Dawn. Iris sat next to Dawn while Cilan was getting the food ready. Pikachu went across the camp fire to eat with the other pokemon. It was then that Dawn spoke;

"It's great to see you again Ash. I missed hanging out with you."

Ash grinned as he replied;

"Yeah, Pikachu and I have been pretty busy here. Right buddy!"

Pikachu smirked from where he sat before Ash and Dawn continued their conversation. It was then that Piplup spoke to Pikachu;

"_Ugh, it's irritating to watch those two. I wish they would just kiss already! I mean all the blushing is just too frustrating."_

Pikachu snorted before Buneary interjected;

"_Well, I think that we should stay out of their way. We're pokemon! We have absolutely no idea how human romance works."_

Pikachu smiled slightly at her choice of words. In truth, he was more human than pokemon because of the fact that he grew up with Ash. He may look like an earthly Pikachu, but he's not.

He was about to comment when a claw came out of nowhere and snatched him into the air. He turned and saw the Team Rocket trio making another attempt to capture him. Hearing all the commotion, Ash saw what was happening and screamed out;

"PIKACHU! LET HIM GO NOW!"

Team Rocket shook their heads, before Meowth spoke;

"Sorry Twerp, but dis time, Pikachu is ours!"

Pikachu, thinking quickly used a bit of his alien strength to bend the metal around him slightly. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough to allow him to slip out of the claw's grasp. He landed on the ground gracefully, as Team Rocket realized he slipped out of the tentacles grasp. Meowth went to send another claw at him, but accidentally pressed the wrong button, making the robot take a giant step forward, its foot landing on Pikachu and crushing him into the ground.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror. They thought Pikachu was a normal pokemon, so they in turn thought he was dead. As a normal pokemon couldn't have survived being flattened like a pancake. Fortunately, Pikachu was an alien. Meaning he was just fine. Although slightly uncomfortable.

Ash on the other hand, gulped slightly as he spoke;

"This is bad! Very bad!"

Dawn, who was next to him spoke in horror;

"OF COURSE THIS IS BAD! TEAM ROCKET JUST KILLED PIKACHU!"

Ash shook his head, gaining the attention of the humans, the pokemon and even Team Rocket. Ash spoke;

"I know for a fact Pikachu is just fine."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and surprise before Ash continued;

"I also know…that he is VERY angry!"

Sure enough, the robotic leg that was crushing Pikachu began to tremble as it slowly raised itself. No it wasn't raising itself.

Pikachu was lifting it off of him.

Everyone's jaw (Minus Ash obviously) hit the ground as the small electric mouse threw the robot off of him with a scowl on his face. Ash grinned as he spoke;

"Pikachu…Take it down hard."

Pikachu smirked at him before nodding and to everyone's shock, freaking levitated into the air. He then shot off, faster than a speeding bullet as he collided into the robot and began pushing it into the sky as he began mercilessly wailing on it. The speed Pikachu exerted when he took off sent out a shockwave, making everyone shut their eyes tightly as the wind he left in his wake made their hair and clothes blow about wildly.

Pikachu was beating the hell out of the robot with his bare hands. His fists were flashes of yellow as he mercilessly pounded into it, leaving serious dents all over the hide. Team Rocket was utterly terrified as Pikachu punched a hole straight into the glass of the cockpit and pulled all three rocket agents out by the back of their collars (Or in Meowth's case, the scruff of his neck). He held them suspended in the air as the robot fell to the earth and exploded.

He looked at them with a serious expression and spoke in English;

"I want you to leave me alone. What I did to you just now wasn't a pokemon move what so ever. These powers are something I was born with. Meaning, I can EASILY do it again. And no equipment or coating or even material can stop it. Use your imagination on what would happen if I find out about you three stealing pokemon again. Now, I'm going to float down to the ground with you, and I'm doing to let you go."

The Trio nodded, utterly terrified as Pikachu slowly descended downwards and dropped off the trio before taking off into the sky to fly back towards his friends. He knew he and Ash had some serious explaining to do.


End file.
